


Advent Calendar

by flightinflame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Gen, Steve being arty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wanted to do something special for his team for Christmas, and so he decides to do them a drawing a day for advent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingGirl/gifts).



Steve decided to start on his Christmas presents early, to find a way that he could involve the whole team. Clint was very determined about the fact they needed to decorate the tower, needed to make it perfect for the holiday season, and had bought everyone little chocolate calendars as a countdown to the big day. That had been what inspired Steve, who chose to draw a picture for each day, for all of them to share.

For the first day he drew Clint and Natasha on the range - nothing particularly special, but he had been meaning to draw some action shots. Once they saw it, they thanked him, and it ended up being stuck as a sign on the door. Steve tried not to think too much about the fact they wanted to keep it.

For the second, he drew Bruce and Tony, working together - the focus was on Bruce though. He was conscious of how often Bruce was overlooked, both for the other guy and by those around him, and he was determined not to miss him. Bruce thanked him politely and stuck it in his workroom.

On the third he drew himself and Thor during their first fight, Thor’s hammer resounding off of his own shield with a bright flash of light. He was rather proud of that image – as was Thor, judging by the god’s reaction as he thanked him and took the image to decorate his room.

On the fourth he drew Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor all playing cards – with Natasha clearly winning. That had been put next to the cupboard that stored the board games, much to Natasha’s delight.

On the fifth he drew himself and Bucky as they had been when they were younger, standing side by side in their uniforms. Natasha had looked at it for a moment, opened her mouth, and then smiled, and praised the image. With no one else claiming this one, Steve decided to put it on his desk.

On the sixth he sketched Tony fighting to get out of his armour, more cartoon-like than the rest, with the image of Tony sticking its tongue out in concentration - and that one was stuck near the engineering room as a how too for next time he became trapped.

On the seventh it was Bruce's turn again, this time him as full size, holding a miniaturised version of the Hulk which the image of Bruce was regarding with curiosity and puzzlement. Steve felt rather proud of that one. Bruce laughed, and took it to his room so that he could keep it safe.

On the eighth he drew Coulson and himself standing side by side. Coulson had decided to frame that for his desk at work, much to Clint’s amusement.

On the ninth he found himself drawing Tony again, this time with him sipping some of his smoothies and pulling a face. That caused wide spread amusement, and was pinned to the fridge as though by a proud parent.

On the tenth he drew Thor, as a child, in the city of Asgard, basing his image on the descriptions Thor had given. At Thor’s side was a younger version of Loki, still innocent, still good. Thor had thanked him, his voice damp with tears, and then told Steve that he wished to give this image to Jane.

On the eleventh he drew Coulson trying to babysit a younger Natasha and Clint. The young Clint was armed with a small bow and arrows tipped with suckers, and Natasha was carrying a plushie knife. Coulson had laughed, and filed it away with some other paperwork.

On the twelfth he drew himself with the Howling Commandoes, explaining their identities to his new team. He kept that one, and it joined the image of him and Bucky on his desk, a reminder of what had been lost and what he could remember.

On the thirteenth he drew Thor in the middle of a thunderstorm, hands outstretched and head back, an image of strength and power. That one had gone up near the lightning rod, on Tony’s insistence.

On the fourteenth day, he drew Tony sitting down on the floor, poring over some blueprints, with his bots clustered around them, and surrendered it to the engineer who already had a hook on the wall waiting for some artwork.

On the fifteenth he drew himself and Thor looking confused, as Bruce tried to explain science to them. Bruce had been delighted by it, and it had ended up on the door to his laboratory with a sign beneath saying “Caution, possible confusion within.”

On the sixteenth he sketched out Coulson, as he had been when they had first properly met – the man surrounded by wires in hospital, paperwork before him, and a slight smile on his face as he accepted the signed replacement cards from Steve. That one found its way into Phil’s still-existing Captain America collection.

On the seventeenth he drew Bruce, working as a doctor out in India. There was no hint of the other guy in the pictures, just Bruce and the good that he could do. Bruce had been embarrassed but grateful, and when Tony had told him to put it up in his room, he had not objected.

On the eighteenth he drew Clint, Natasha and Coulson all dressed up at a society party. They looked amazingly elegant, and he was quite proud of the fact that Clint still looked irritated and ruffled in sketch form. They stuck it in the quinjet cockpit, which Steve was pleased with, happy he had drawn something that would comfort them on their way to and from missions.

On the nineteenth he drew Natasha – this time with Pepper, who he had to admit he was rather fond of. Even in the picture, the two women looked full of authority and strength, and Natasha acquired the picture to present to the CEO. Apparently it went up on display in her office.

On the twentieth he decided to draw the two best snipers he had ever known, with Bucky holding a gun and Clint holding a bow and arrow, both of them smirking. He could imagine them laughing together, and let Clint put it up in the range.

For the twenty first it was Tony once more, the engineer shirtless and working on something in his workshop. Tony smirked slightly at that one, and told Steve he was keeping it.

On the twenty second he drew Natasha and Clint in their uniforms, with Phil in the background on his comm, guiding and helping them as always. It went in the uniform cupboard by their lockers.

On the twenty third he drew himself and Tony in their uniforms, posing slightly as they waited to save the world. It went into the cupboard where the suits were kept, and waited for its final partner.

On the twenty fourth he drew Thor and Bruce together, in discussion, their hands gesturing eagerly. It was placed beside the previous two pictures, where it belonged, where it would be glimpsed in the moments before battle - a reminder to them both of how human they were.

On the twenty fifth, there was the big picture, the one he had been planning for longest. The entire team on the sofa together - Tony on the left of the picture, with miniature bots wheeling around his feet, and Steve beside him, sat up straight and smiling towards the viewer. Clint was flopped over the two of them, his head resting on Tony's chest. Coulson was beside Steve, staring down at Clint with a look of either amusement or annoyance on his face, and Natasha was on Coulson's right hand side, one hand interlaced with Bruce's, with the doctor himself on the right side of the image, glancing down at some notes, and Thor behind them. Steve hoped they would like it.

When it was unwrapped, it was placed up in the living room, and Steve found himself smiling every time he looked at it. It took a few days before he noticed he wasn't the only one.


End file.
